


Lost (LOL Selfie, Wanda!)

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Wanda and Pietro take Peter to Disneyland. Cue chaos.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Kudos: 77
Collections: Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020





	Lost (LOL Selfie, Wanda!)

“This way, Wanda!” Peter cheered excitedly. Wanda groaned and followed after the annoying (but nice) child she had been assigned to babysit. He was only three or four years younger than her, but he acted like such a child sometimes!

“Slow down, Peter, you don’t want to get tired out too quickly!” She jogged to keep up, wishing for the millionth time that she could have her brother’s powers. At least he was able to keep up with the spider kid.

Speak of the devil.

Pietro dashed past his sister, pointing over to a section of the park. “Wanda, look! They have an entire bit for us!”

“Ooh!” Peter jumped up and down and pointed at the building that housed Star Wars Hyperspace. “Can we go on that one?”

“It’s like having a son,” Wanda groaned, trudging after the excited boy. Pietro followed, chuckling at his sister’s dark attitude about the fun day ahead. Peter was so excited...

“Let’s go to the section on us!” Peter said, reaching back and grabbing Wanda’s hand. “Come on!”

Wanda allowed Peter to pull her all the way into the “Marvelland” or whatever it was. Almost immediately, they spotted Thor and Loki, or bad impersonations of them. Peter pressed a finger to his lips and ran up behind Thor, snagging the hammer and dancing joyfully. “Look, Wanda! I’m worthy!”

The fake Thor laughed boisterously as he retrieved the hammer from Peter. “Well done, my friend!” he cheered. Fake Loki rolled his eyes.

“A mere child!” he scoffed.

Wanda hurried over and grabbed Peter’s arm. “I’m sorry about him,” she started to say, but “Thor” cut her off.

“Do not be sorry, fair Midgardian! He is worthy and there is much to rejoice!” He smiled at the pair, giving them each a pat on the shoulder.

“Wanda, look!” Peter interrupted, tugging on her sleeve. “It’s me!”

Wanda was about to snap at Peter for his ridiculousness, but then she turned and spotted a man in a Spider-Man suit. “Peter, be quiet! Your identity is meant to be a secret!”

Peter tugged her sleeve harder. “Let’s go say hi!”

After a moment’s thought, Wanda conceded. “Very well. Pietro?”

No response from her usually chatty brother.

“Pietro?” Wanda looked all around her. Pietro was nowhere to be seen.

“Peter, we have to go find Pietro.” She pulled Peter out of the Marvel section and back into the main area. “He could have gone anywhere!”

Peter giggled. “He’s fast, I bet he ran back to the hotel.” He dug his cell phone out of his backpack and pressed Pietro’s contact picture. Wanda made a mental note to ask why Pietro’s picture was a shot of Pietro and Peter using the Snapchat filter with a bunch of hearts, but only after they found her stupid brother.

“Where are you?” Peter said into the phone once Pietro’s voice floated through.

“I don’t know, I got lost!” Pietro said back. 

Wanda groaned and smacked herself in the forehead. “What else did I expect?”

Peter shushed her and continued talking. “Okay, tell me what you see around you.”

“I see nothing but people!” Pietro was getting frustrated now. Wanda gritted her teeth, then snatched the phone and began barking into it.

“I seem like the older twin as I am less reckless!” she scolded. “I don’t care how old you are, first the bullets and now this!”

Pietro sighed and replied, “I will try to find that Starry Battle thing Peter was talking about.

“It’s Star Wars...”

“Pipe down, Parker.”

Peter shut up to avoid further wrath from the older Maximoff. Wanda said a quick goodbye and hung up, then handed Peter his phone back. “I’m sorry for the harsh words,” she said. “I’m just very protective...”

“Me too.”

Both fell silent for a minute, then Wanda smiled. “We will find him! He’ll be making a scene somewhere, won’t he?”

Peter laughed. “Yes, he will be.”

Only, they really didn’t. Not all day. Peter suggested that they check inside the rides to see if he got bored and went on some to wait for them. He was on none of them.

“He could be anywhere! Call him again!” Wanda finally snapped, leaning against the guard rail outside Star Wars Hyperspace.

Peter tried again, but this time got nothing but empty air. “He didn’t pick up...”

They stood outside the exit, trying to form a plan, when Peter felt a whack on his shoulder. Pietro grinned down at him. “You didn’t see that coming?” he asked, a coy smile playing on his lips.

“Pietro!” Peter gave him a hug. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

Wanda reluctantly hugged her brother as well. “Were you in there the entire time?”

“I could ride that ride all day, which I actually did. I learned a lot about ‘hyperspace’.” Pietro winked at Peter, who blushed and looked away.

“Well, let’s go back to the hotel and we’ll get you caught up on Star Wars!” Peter headed for the park entrance, motioning for the twins to follow him.

Wanda sighed and let Pietro speed her away to catch up with Peter. To her surprise, she was actually looking forward to the rest of their vacation.

That is, unless she had to kill Peter for looking at Pietro the way he was...


End file.
